parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues Part 3
This is The Third and Final Part of Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues. 'Transcript' *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Here's The Mail, It Never Fails, It Makes Me Wanna Wag My Tail, When It Comes I Wanna Wail... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) MAIL!!! *(Song Ends) *Mailbox: Mail's Here!, Hey, Steve, Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry!, Did You All Know There's A Pawprint on The Window? *Steve: Yeah! *Dora: It's One of Blue's Clues! *Mailbox: What A Lucky Window!, Got A Letter For You! *Steve: Oh! *Boots: Thank You! *Tico: Gracias! *Mailbox: You're Welcome! *Steve: We Just Got A Letter! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Benny: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Oswald: (Singing) We Just Got A Letter. *Henry: Wonder Who It's From. *Weenie: (Barks) *(Song Ends) *(Steve Opens The Letter) *Steve: Oh!, Look!, It's A Letter from Our Friends!, Hey! *Dora: Hola! *Children: Hi, Steve! *Little Girl: We're Making Things With Clay! *Little Girl: First, You Make A Ball, Like This! *Little Girl: And You Put Them Together! *Little Girl: These are The Eyes, and 1 Nose, and I'm Gonna Now Put The Mouth On! *Little Girl: And There We Have A Snowman! *Steve: Bye-Bye! *Tico: Adios! *Dora: I Just Love to Make Things With Clay! *Steve: Me, Too! *Oswald: Don't You? *Blue: (Barks) *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Hey!, We Still Have to Look for Our Last Blue's Clue to Figure Out What Else Blue Wants to Paint in Her Picture! *Boots: Right, Steve! *Blue: (Barks) *Benny: Where is Blue Going? *Oswald: I Don't Know! *Henry: Let's Go See What She's Up To! *Dora and Tico: Vamonos! *Weenie: (Barks) *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: What are You Barking at, Blue? *(Blue Skidooing Into The Museum) *Dora: Woah! *Boots: Did You Just See That? *Steve: Blue Just Went Right Into That Picture of A Museum! *Benny: Cool! *Tico: Wow! *Steve: Hey!, Do You Think If We Go, Too..., We Might Find Another Blue's Clue! *Oswald: Yeah! *Weenie: (Barks) *Henry: Let's Go! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Blue Skidoo, We Can, Too! *(Song Ends) *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve Skidooing Into The Museum) *Dora: How Beautiful! *Boots: Wow! *Steve: A Museum! *Benny: Hey!, Look at All These Great Works of Art! *Tico: Wow! *Oswald: Come On! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: Paintings!, Sculptures!, Drawings! *Blue and Weenie: (Barking) *Henry: Barking? *Steve: Look at These Works of Art! *Dora: They Look So Amazing! *Chick: Hi, Steve!, Hi, Blue!, Hi, Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters!, Our Pictures are All Out of Order!, They Don't Tell Much About The Story This Way! *Boots: Uh-Oh! *Steve: Do You Wanna Help This Little Chick? *Tico: Si! *Steve: Okay!, and Then We'll Look for More Blue's Clues! *Oswald: Okay! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: So, Which One of These Pictures, Should Come First? *Henry: That One! *(Art Picture Moves) *Steve: This One?, Excellent! *Dora: Excelente! *Steve: Okay!, So, One Day A Puppy Started to Paint A Picture on A Sunny Day! *Boots: Yay! *Steve: Okay!, Now, If That's The Beginning, Which One of These Pictures, Shows The Ending? *Benny: That One! *(Art Picture Moves) *Steve: Great!, So, The Ending of The Picture Story is..., The Puppy Has Finished Her Painting!, Oh!, and, It Started to Rain! *Tico: Fantastico! *Oswald: We're Almost Done! *Weenie: (Barks) *Henry: What is Next? *Steve: So, How Does The Middle Go? *Dora: That One! *Boots: Yeah! *(Art Picture Moves) *Steve: Like This?, Okay, Let's Check It Out. *(Fanfare Music Begins) *Steve: (Clears Throat), (Reading) One Sunny Day, A Magenta Colored Puppy, Got A Piece of Paper, and Started to Paint A Picture!, It Got A Little Cloudy Out, But She Painted A Farm, On A Hill!, She Even Painted A Little Chick Popping Out The Window, Just to Say Hi! *Chick: Hi! *Steve: Hi!, (Reading) And Finally, When It Started to Rain Outside, The Puppy Had Finished Her Painting!, The End. *Benny: Yay!, Wahoo! *Steve: That's Gre..., (Clears Throat), That Was Great! *Tico: Fantastico! *Steve: Thanks for Helping! *Chick: Thank You! *Steve: Hey! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Where Did Blue Go? *Oswald: She Went That Way! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: This Way?, Thanks!, Oh, Look!, It's A Sculpture of Our House! *Dora: Ooh! *Steve: Hey!, But It Looks Like Something's Missing! *Oswald: A Clue! *Steve: Oh, Yeah!, Right!, The Roof is Missing!, Yeah! *Henry: It's A Clue! *Steve: Oh!, Oh!, You See A Clue!, Where? *Boots: Over There! *Steve: (Gasps), It's A Clue!, Our Third Clue!, and It's A..., It's A... *Dora: A Roof! *Steve: Roof!, This Roof is Our Third Clue!, You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy, Trusty-Rusty... *Benny: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Okay!, Triangle, and A Rectangle, 2 Lines!, and We Have..., A Roof! *Tico: Fantastico! *Oswald: Well, It Looks Like We Have All 3 Clues. *Steve: We Have All 3 Clues! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: So We're Ready for Our... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, and Henry: Thinking Chair! *Steve: Thinking Chair!, Let's Go! *Dora: Vamonos! *Blue: (Barks and Skidoos) *(Blue Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: (Singing) Do, Do, Do, Do, Do, Do. *(Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, and Steve Skidooing Back Home) *Steve: Now That We're in Our..., Thinking Chair..., Let's Think! *Dora: Okay, So, We Need to Figure Out What Else Blue Wants to Paint in Her Picture. *Boots: What Are Our Clues? *Tico: Nuestras Pistas? *Benny: Our Clues Are..., A Door... *Oswald: A Window... *Steve: And, Uh... *Blue: (Barks Roof) *Henry: Yeah! *Steve: A Roof! *Dora: Good Job, Blue! *(Dora Pets Blue) *Steve: Okay, So What Could Blue Wanna Paint, That Has A Door, A Window, and A Roof?, Could It Be A Car? *Boots: No! *Steve: I Don't Think So, Well, Well, What Has A Door, A Window, and A Roof? *Benny: A House! *Steve: A House!, A House!, That's It!, That's The Answer to Blue's Clues! *Tico: Yeah! *Weenie: (Barks) *Oswald: Blue Wants to Paint A House, With A Door, A Window, and A Roof! *Henry: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues. *Dora: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues. *Oswald: (Singing) We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues. *Boots, Benny, Tico, Weenie, and Henry: (Singing) Because We're Really Smart! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Blue!, Let's Go Paint A House in Your Picture! *Blue: (Barks) *Dora: Come On, Everyone! *Tico: Vamonos! *Steve: Let's See, Blue. *Blue: (Barks Ta-Da!) *Dora: Wow! *Steve: What A Great Picture Of A House! *Benny: It's Kinda Like Your House. *Steve: Right, Benny! *Boots: Oh Look! *Benny: It's The Paintdrops! *Steve: Remember How We Mixed Colors? *Tico: Si! *Red Paintdrop: Red... *Yellow Paintdrop: And Yellow... *Red and Yellow Paintdrops: Make Orange! *Steve: Whoa! *Dora: And It's The Felt Friends! *Oswald: And The Sailboat We Made With Them! *Chick: Peep! *Henry: And It's That Little Chick! *Chick: Hi! *Steve: Hi! *Blue and Weenie: (Barking) *Steve: Hey!, This Picture Might Tell A Story. *Boots: Yeah! *Benny: A Cool Story! *Tico: Si! *Steve: Yeah!, Like The Ones in The Museum! *Oswald: You're Right! *Weenie: (Barks) *Steve: What Story Do You Think It Tells? *Henry: I Think It Tells A Story About Our Day! *Steve: Yeah! *Dora: Vamonos! *Oswald: Let's Go! *Steve: Hey!, Thank You So Much for All Your Help Today! *Dora and Tico: De Nada! *Henry: You're Welcome, Steve! *(Song Starts) *Steve: (Singing) Now It's Time for So Long, But We'll Sing Just One More Song, Thanks for Doing Your Part, You Sure Are Smart, You Know With Me and You, and My Dog Blue... *Dora, Boots, Benny, Tico, Oswald, Weenie, Henry, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything, That We Wanna Do! *Steve: Bye-Bye!, See You Later!, Bye!, Come Again!, Bye-Bye! *Dora: Adios, Steve! *Boots: See Ya! *Benny: Goodbye! *Tico: Adios! *Oswald: Bye, Steve! *Weenie: (Barks Bye-Bye) *Henry: See You Later! *(Door Closes) *Blue: (Barks Bye-Bye) *Dora: Adios, Blue! *Oswald: See You Later! *Benny: Hey, Dora, Me and Tico are Going to Go! *Dora: Okay, Adios, Benny, Adios, Tico! *Tico: Adios, Dora! *Benny: See You Later! *Oswald: Me, Weenie, and Henry Have to Go, Dora! *Weenie: (Barks) *Boots: Bye, Oswald, Bye, Weenie, Bye, Henry! *Oswald: Bye! *Weenie: (Barks Bye) *Henry: See You Later! *Dora: Adios, Pals! *(Click) *Dora: We Had Such A Fun Day in Blue's Clues Today!, What Was Your Favorite Part of The Day?, I Like That Too! *Boots: My Favorite Part Was When We Figured Out Blue's Clues!, That Was Fun! *Dora: My Favorite Part Was When Steve Read The Story in The Museum! *Boots: It Sure Was A Fun Day, Dora! *Dora: We Couldn't Have Had A Blue's Clues Day Without You!, Thanks for Helping! *(Click) *The End. Credits Dora the Explorer and Oswald Characters Meet Blue's Clues: Written by Chris Gifford, Valerie Walsh, Eric Weiner, Frederick Stroppell, Debra Bronzon, Henry Lenardin-Madden, Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, and Angela C. Santomero Cast: Kathleen Herles - Dora Harrison Chad - Boots Jake Burbage - Benny Muhammad Cunningham - Tico Fred Savage - Oswald Debbi DerryBerry - Weenie David Lander - Henry Steven Burns - Steve Traci Paige Johnson - Blue LaNae Allen - Sidetable Drawer Seth O'Hickory - Mailbox Cody Ross Pitts and Kathryn Avery - The Felt Friends Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Dora the Explorer, Oswald, Blue's Clues, and all related titles, logos, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Hit Entertainment Nick Jr. Productions Category:Dora the Explorer Spoof Category:Oswald TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Crossovers Category:2018 Category:Ideas Category:Parts